


Made Easy

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leonard has to do is trust Pavel. Should be easy, except Leonard is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So [Moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts) and I made a deal to write porn for the [Porn Battle Prompt Stack on Dreamwidth](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/).

As small and skinny as Pavel was, he had a damn strong grip, the four points of his fingers and his thumb digging so hard into the back of Leonard's neck that Leonard jerked up with a gruff, "Ease up."

"No."

Leonard shot Pavel a narrow look over his shoulder, and Pavel smiled, as cocky now as he was at the helm of the ship. Whole damn alpha-duty shift were a bunch of cocky lunatics. All took after one Captain Kirk, the most foolhardy of the bunch. 

As if sensing Leonard's distraction, Pavel dug his fingers into Leonard's neck again. "You trust me, yes?"

"Not if you snap my damn neck," Leonard said, but lowered his shoulders as a show of good faith, exhaling a slow breath. Pavel sliding his hand down Leonard's back helped. A little. Then the damn kid ruined it by smacking what he could of Leonard's ass. With Leonard sitting on his heels as he was on the damn floor, what Pavel struck was mostly Leonard's back. 

"Trust me, Leonard," Pavel whispered in his ear. He nipped the hinge of Leonard's jaw, and it sent a shiver right through Leonard that he couldn't stop, much as he wanted to. He shouldn't want to, but—

Leonard shut his eyes, took another slow breath, and let his head fall forward. His skin prickled when Pavel kissed the back of his skull. Pavel's mouth trailed down to Leonard's shoulder, his arms loosely circling Leonard's waist, fingertips soft on Leonard's stomach as he settled on the floor behind Leonard. Leonard shifted, leaning back against Pavel's warm chest, and they sat there for a good long while, Pavel stroking Leonard's stomach and nuzzling the back of Leonard's ear until Leonard's breathing wasn't something he had to focus on doing. 

When Pavel squeezed Leonard's hip, Leonard knew what it meant. Pavel stood first, and then Leonard rose from the floor but didn't seem to move as fast as Pavel wanted, because the damn kid smacked his ass and didn't miss this time around. 

"I'm old," Leonard said as he pulled himself onto the bed. "You have to give me a minute." He rolled onto his back and watched Pavel crawl onto the bed with him. 

"Not that old," Pavel said, dropping a kiss to Leonard's knee, his hands warm as he trailed them up Leonard's legs, drawing them apart. 

"Older than you."

Pavel's answering smile was soft and sweet, but Leonard didn't lose his frown, even when Pavel settled between his legs, reached up, and pressed a thumb to the corner of Leonard's mouth, trying to sweep it away. Leonard tried his damndest to relax, but he was a stubborn, old fool of a man, staring up at—

"Leonard," Pavel said, voice gentle like Leonard was some skittish colt. 

"Damn it, I'm trying." Leonard squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a shake of his head, he tried to sit up but only got as far as an elbow beneath him before Pavel planted a hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back down. 

"Do as I say." Pavel pressed a finger to Leonard's mouth before he could respond to that. "Please."

Sighing, Leonard slid his hands up Pavel's thighs and settled them around Pavel's slim hips. "I'm trying," he said again, as sincere as he could make it. 

Seemed to work, because Pavel smiled again, stroking Leonard's cheek with the backs of his knuckles, and then he cupped Leonard's face, leaned down, and slanted his mouth over Leonard's in a kiss that Leonard knew he didn't damn well deserve. 

"I know," Pavel murmured, and then he kissed the corner of Leonard's mouth. "I'll take your mind off of everything."

"Good luck—"

Pavel bit Leonard's jaw, and Leonard wasn't going to say he hadn't deserved it, but the sting of Pavel's teeth made him buck up, nearly shoving Pavel off of him. He didn't, though. He kept his hands anchored on Pavel's hips, focusing on the soft skin there, the feel of Pavel's nose nuzzling his throat and shoulder, the pressure of Pavel's mouth as he dropped a kiss to Leonard's chest that made Leonard's skin prickle. The kid was too sweet. With his kisses, his hands, his breath trailing over Leonard's skin. 

"Very good," Pavel said, and Leonard groaned when Pavel finally took hold of his cock. 

Pavel's grip stayed loose, no more than a tease that Leonard couldn't even pump into, but Leonard grew stiff with the anticipation, especially when Pavel brought Leonard's cock near his mouth. Leonard sucked in a breath and held it, but Pavel only rubbed his cheek against the head, smiling up at Leonard as he used Leonard's cock to stroke the line of his jaw. The damn kid was trying to kill him. 

"Pavel," Leonard grumbled. 

"Patience," Pavel said, voice lightened by the hint of laughter Leonard could hear him suppressing. 

He swept Leonard's cock across his lips and then trailed kisses down the shaft, dotting Leonard's balls with those same, soft kisses. Leonard tried not to twist up or drag the kid down and kiss him until they were both breathless and panting, but fact was, Pavel wasn't going to let him. So Leonard held his breath, watching, fisting handfuls of the sheets to do what Pavel had asked, which was nothing more than: let Pavel take his mind off of things. 

And watching Pavel stroke and kiss and tease him like this, it was almost enough. Leonard could almost give in to this, but when he shut his eyes—

"Leonard." Pavel squeezed the base of Leonard's cock. "Look at me."

Mouth drawn tight, Leonard forced his eyes open and watched as Pavel straddled him, but the kid had a furrow between his brows that meant—

Leonard raised his hand and pressed his thumb to the space between Pavel's eyes, smoothing away the wrinkles. No sense in making the kid age any faster than he already was, hurtling through space and right into danger with every damn mission. Leonard's touch made Pavel smile, and that's all that mattered right now. All Leonard had to do was watch, and he watched Pavel turn his head, capturing Leonard's hand to graze the inside of Leonard's wrist with his teeth. Pavel's eyes shined when he looked at Leonard, and Leonard had to swallow around the lump in his throat, wishing he could sink right through the bed when Pavel leaned in and kissed him again, kissed him sweet and deep, licking Leonard's mouth apart and breathing in Leonard's shaky breath. 

"Don't close your eyes," Pavel murmured against Leonard's damp mouth. 

Leonard opened his eyes and watched Pavel straighten and reach behind himself, his mouth twisted into a small frown of concentration. His lips parted on a soft huff of air, eyes fluttering shut, and then he opened his eyes and showed Leonard the plug, slick and bright blue, just before he tossed it to the floor. Pavel gripped Leonard's cock again, and Leonard exhaled only to suck that breath in so fast that he choked on it. And Pavel _smiled_ , sly little bastard, as he sank down Leonard's cock with a breathy little moan, throat flushed. All this time, he'd been wearing a damn plug, had been ready for this, and—

"Pavel," Leonard groaned, but Pavel pressed two fingers to his lips and arched, rocking up and down until he had all of Leonard inside him. 

"So, so good," Pavel moaned, and that—

Holding onto the sheets wasn't enough. Leonard grabbed Pavel's hips, and Pavel dragged both hands down Leonard's arms, covering Leonard's hands and lacing their fingers together. When Pavel licked his lips, Leonard did the same, could feel his eyes going as dry as his mouth from keeping them open as wide as he could. 

"Good," Pavel said again, staring right at Leonard so there was no mistaking what— _who_ he was talking about. 

Pavel swiveled his hips, and Leonard almost shut his eyes right then and there. He bit his lip to stop himself, and it earned him another small smile. Pavel moved so damn slowly, detaching his hands from Leonard's to run them over Leonard's chest, even to toy with Leonard's nipples, even though they both knew Leonard's weren't nearly as sensitive as Pavel's. That thought, though, just Pavel and the sight of him right now, allowed Leonard to do more than lay on the bed like a lazy sack. He slid his right hand up to trace Pavel's nipple with his thumb and dug his heels into the mattress, hitching his hips up to meet Pavel as he sunk down. Pavel moaned, cock twitching, and how could Leonard ignore that, flushed as it was, curved high toward Pavel's stomach. Leonard wrapped a hand around it, and Pavel shuddered, his body clenching hard on Leonard's cock. Leonard grunted at the same time that Pavel gasped and thrust forward, and Leonard, greedy as he was, wrung another moan from the kid with a twist of his fist. 

They found a rhythm, or more like, Pavel set a rhythm and Leonard followed it, canting his hips up to meet Pavel halfway, to thrust good and deep to get more of Pavel's shocked little gasps and moans. And when Pavel was finally done with slow, thighs and arms trembling, Leonard chased after his hard-paced rhythm, fucking into Pavel as deep as he could without dragging the kid down by his hips and holding him here, just right damn here. 

Leonard climaxed first, couldn't stop it, the way Pavel's body squeezed and dragged and tighten with all that heat, the way Pavel looked, panting, as he asked Leonard to give up, wordless as the command was. Leonard tried not to close his eyes, but it happened anyway, the rush of blood and endorphins stealing his breath and tightening his muscles in one long swell that he rode all the way to the end. 

Felt like Leonard was falling back to the bed when he opened his eyes, and when he did, it was to the sight of Pavel using Leonard's hand, rocking into it, Leonard still inside him. Pavel's bottom lip was caught between his teeth and the furrow was back between his eyebrows, but that second before his whole body tightened and bent forward, his face opened and his lips parted to release one long moan. Watching Pavel come — the kid was beautiful, and after, his cheeks and throat and chest were flushed as red as the head of his cock peeking between Leonard's fingers, now slick with Pavel's come. 

Pavel flopped on top of him, but Leonard couldn't help but squeeze Pavel's cock one more time. Pavel laughed, weakly slapping Leonard's chest as he gasped, "Too much, too much."

Leonard didn't let Pavel go, but he relaxed his grip, only enough to ease the pressure. Leonard shifted first, but Pavel raised his head and cupped his face, met him halfway. Leonard breathed him in as they kissed. 

Only when they were both soft, Leonard slipping free from the clutch of Pavel's body and Pavel slipping free from Leonard's fist, did Pavel pull back. Before he could get too far, Leonard slid an arm around his waist and drew Pavel against him, holding tight, face buried against Pavel's throat, where Pavel's pulse beat hard against Leonard's lips. 

Pavel didn't say a word, just petted Leonard's hair back and every so often, drop a quick kiss to Leonard's temple and cheek and ear.


End file.
